Locker Room
The locker room is the room where all students personal belongings will be stored in-between classes. Note: It is not to be confused with the Shower Room, which instead has things like has longer lockers and a bath house. Before and after school, the students will stand at their lockers from 7:05 AM to 7:15 AM, and again from 3:35 PM to 3:45 PM. They are supposed to be switching between indoor and outdoor shoes, as Japanese custom tells them to, but there are no animations for that yet.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/646604788478509056 It is possible that some students will go to their lockers at a later time if they have a club activity at the end of a school day. Once Yandere-chan has successfully gained new info about a specific student's interests, she is able to leave a note arranging to meet them at a specific place and time. Currently, the player can only place a note in Kokona Haruka's locker. Whenever the player walks by Senpai's locker, they will slow down and hold their arms. He will not react when Yandere-chan is close to him, unless she is directly on either side of him. First Appearance The first locker room existed since some early debug builds. It was a small room located in the first floor entrance. The lockers were dark grey on a grey floor. It led right into a small gossiping hallway and to other classrooms. The students will be in the order from farthest from the entrance to closest to the school entrance. In the left segment, Senpai, Haruto Yuto, Yui Rio, Sota Yuki, and Yuna Hina's lockers are located. In the middle segment, Hayato Haruki, Koharu Hinata, Ryusei Koki, and Mei Mio's lockers are located. In the right segment, Sora Sosuke, Saki Miyu, Riku Soma, Kokona Haruka, Ryuto Ippongo, and Pippi Osu's lockers are located. Second Appearance The locker room was updated as of the November 15, 2015 Update. It is large room separated into three hallway like segments, lined on both sides with four rows of lockers. The lockers are light grey and the floor is decorated with a yellow and brown diamond pattern. It is located on the ground floor of Akademi High School, and students will normally pass through it as they enter and leave the school building. On the left part of the left segment there is Senpai, Yui Rio, Yuna Hina, Koharu Hinata, and Mei Mio. On the right part is Saki Miyu, Kokona Haruka, Haruto Yuto, Sota Yuki, and Hayato Haruki. On the left part of the middle segment there is Ryusei Koki, Sora Sosuke, Riku Soma, Pippi Osu, and Ryuto Ippongo. On the right part of the middle segment there is Sakyu Basu, Inkyu Basu, Kuu Dere, Mai Waifu, and Budo Masuta. On the left part of the right segment there is Sho Kunin, Juku Ren, Mina Rai, Shi Ta, and Oka Ruto. On the right part of the right segment there is Shin Higaku, Supana Churu, Chojo Tekina, Kokuma Jutsu and Daku Atsu. Trivia *It is extremely hard to successfully murder students here, especially in the morning, because of the amount of possible witnesses that gather and how close Senpai is to other students. *Yandere-chan may get a locker to hide weapons in, but it is low priority at the moment.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653012479048486912 **The protagonist will not be able to place bloody weapons in another student's locker because it would mean nothing without their fingerprints on the weapon.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653297494034485249 *It is currently unknown where Yandere-chan, Osana Najimi, and Midori Gurin's lockers are located. *In the final game, at high School Atmosphere the lockers will be open because of how well-behaved everyone is.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/634039433252048896 Gallery Jan15thStudents1.png|January 15th, 2016. Jan15thStudents2.png|January 15th, 2016. Jan15thStudents3.png|January 15th, 2016. Category:Places Category:Akademi High Category:Uninteractable Category:First Floor Category:Game Mechanics